The Songs I Taught Her
by notmargaret
Summary: When Kat says she plans to escape London, this is not what she meant. Narnia is not what she had in mind. When she walks through a door into Narnia, she is greeted an eager Lucy. They become inseparable, almost too much so. Kat has to help Lucy and find out why Aslan himself summoned her.
1. Chapter 1

"Get away from me, dickless!" I yelled. My voice was shaky and hoarse. "Leave me alone."

"Come back, honey! Don't you see? I just want to make you feel better!" Aaron grabbed my arm again, this time slapping to the floor. "Babe, listen, I-"

"You what? Huh?" I pushed myself off the ground, wiping blood from my lip onto my shirt sleeve. "Don't. Fucking. Touch me. I'm leaving."

I grabbed my already packed suitcase and bolted out of the door. I hailed a taxi, asking the driver to take me to the nearest train station. I called into work to tell them I am taking my week of paid vacation. Th cabbie stopped outside of an old station.

As I walked inside I was greeted by a flowery smell. Moss grew over the column supports on the inside. The metal benches were rusted over, yet somehow looked prettier than they had. The french doors I walked through were also a similar rust color orange. Walking cross the room I saw a man in his early twenties sitting with his pregnant wife. To my left, there was an elderly man reading the obituary. I paid for my train and ferry trip home to Belfast. I asked I asked for the bathroom and the teller, smiling, pointed it out. I gave a quick smile in return and pushed the heavy wooden bathroom door open.

"You're better than him. He's just a bad egg." I said. Aaron's hand print was still pretty fresh on my rosy cheek. Suddenly there was a noise so terrible that it would frighten a monster. A screeching noise like metal on metal echoed through the bathroom. A bright flash leaked under the door. I ignored it long enough to paint a cherry red smile across my lips. I dragged my suitcase behind me. I stepped out into what I had half expected to be a damaged building. I could not have been more wrong.

Outside the bathroom, where benches once were, there were trees. Tall trees. Stepping onto what was supposed to be rotting hardwood was actually grass. Bright green grass you only see in TV shows. I walked forward through the isle if trees. "What the hell?" I stopped. In front of me was a centaur-from fucking fiction novels. Next to him stood a beautiful, brunette girl about my age. I walked towards them, unknoing of what would happen.

"Excuse me, sir and ma'am," They looked at me as if I was a _figment of their imagination, _"where am I?"

"You are in Narnia." The centaur boasted. "I am Halycon, military leader for the seven kings and queens of Cair Paravel. Where are you from?"

"I'm from London. My name is Kat. How did I get here?" The girl smiled at me.

"Aslan summoned you. Most likely." She sheepishly added. "I'm Lucy." Everything started to click. _Lucy, Narnia, Aslan, Narnia, Centaurs. Wait. _

"You mean to tell me, I'm in Narnia? The land of make-believe my mother used to tell me about?" Lucy furrowed her eyebrows at me.

"Make-believe? You're here, how could it be fake?" I looked around me and walked over to a tree. Touching it I felt the damp bark on my fingertips. It was too surreal to be made up. My realization must have been evident, because Lucy pulled me by the shoulder and smiled widely. "You see, it's real."

"It's beautiful. I never thought-I never imagined," Lucy smiled. "Your majesty-"

"Lucy."

"Lucy, did you know they have written books about you? Their titled _The Chronicles of Narnia." _Lucy was astonished.

"Why us?" I told her everything that happened in each of the books as we walked back to, what I had hoped would be, Cair Paravel. "Oh, wow. That is amazing. Do you have a copy of this book with you?"

"I'm not sure. I might. I just moved my stuff from an apartment I had been living in recently." Lucy looked down at the bag behind me.

"That's an awful small amount to be moving from house to another."

"Yea, things were pretty bad there." On the walk back, Lucy asked me about my life. I told her about the new job, Aaron, and much more. Lucy and I were so caught up in conversation that when Halycon stopped, we ran right into him. I stared up at the stone battlements and the wooden entrance inscribed with beautiful carvings. We walked through the courtyard and into a big hall. Inside the big hall were four thrones in a line. Two very large thrones were in the center and had one smaller, but still rather large thrones on either side of them. What I had not noticed was the four twenty-somethings sitting at a small, round table chatting. Lucy dragged me over to them and the centaur left.

"Peter, Edmund, Susan! Look!" The three looked in amazement. "Another person from our world!" They all stood. Lucy turned to the man she hadn't named. "Hello." They all ignored me and engaged the other man in conversation.

"Lucy, this is Sir Bowen. He will be living in the garden house." Lucy acknowledged him and redirected her attention back to me.

"Like I was saying. This is Kat, she's from London." Peter looked at me strangely. "I think Aslan summoned her."

"Aslan? Why would Aslan summon her? There isn't anything wrong here!" He questioned. "How did you get here anyway?"

"Through a train station." I said leaving out the bit about the bathroom.

"I see. You're welcome here Kat. You can stay in Lucy's room, I guess. Will that be alright, Luce?" Lucy shook her head excitedly.

"Thank you, your Majesty."

"Please just call me Peter. No formalities for friends." He smiled. I followed as Lucy dragged me to our room. This was the new start I had needed. No Aaron and lots of available, attractive people.


	2. Paradise

"This is where you can sleep." Lucy said pointing to the smaller of the two beds. I sat my bag down at the foot of it and pulled out a large paperback book. It was my deluxe edition of The Chronicles. It had been wedged deep in my bag. I handed it to Lucy.

"Hey, Lucy, here are the books I was talking about." She took it out of my hand eagerly. I pointed The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe out to her. "This is technically the first book. It's also the book you re introduced in."

"Thank you." She said quietly. I looked around the room. It was covered in roses of all shades: pinks, yellows, oranges. Most of all, bright red knock out roses tat you could smell from a foot away. I looked on her make up counter. Variants of homemade cosmetics cluttered the desk top. I never used makeup, beside my cherry-red lipstick, so I wasn't sure what half of these items were. Lucy, however, had so many shades of different pinks, reds, purples, and different items in blacks and nudes. I traced the carvings in the table, slowly making my way to the chestnut dresser. I opened it peering inside. She had all of her Narnian robes and garments. She was very involved in her book when I turned around to check if she was watching me. I picked up one of the lace dresses, holding it up to my reflection in the mirror. I did a small spin. The dress was gorgeous, and it probably looked even better on Lucy compared to in a drawer or on me.

"I can help you put it on if you want?" I jumped at Lucy's voice causing her to giggle. I put the dress back in the dresser. Lucy placed the book on the bed an walked to me. "C'mon then. Off with your clothes." I peeled off the clothes I had arrived in. A hoodie, a band shirt, black jeans, and red high tops.

"Arms up then." Lucy said. She dropped the dress over my body letting the loose lace fabric just hang on my shoulders and waist. She tightened the back so that it would fit my shoulders perfectly. She wrapped the satin ribbon around my waist and pulled tightly. "Sit." She demanded, pulling the stool out for me to sit at the makeup counter. She filled a small basin with water and dabbed a cloth in it. She ran the cold rag against my still raw cheek. I winced slightly, causing Lucy to worry.

"My ex, Alex." Sympathy filled her eyes. I nodded, hoping she wouldn't say anything else about it. She didn't. She started her work on my makeup. The brushes flew across my face. First a brush on my lips, then eyes, than cheeks. Finally she added lipstick to whatever she but on my lips previously. She brushed out my hair and curled it using the water from the basin and a towel. I looked very punk-forties when she was done. My green eyes were highlighted by a pearly shadow and my lips were black to match. My hair was vintage pinup style, but wit a wide ribbon of black instead of a bandanna. I figured it was the only style she knew, or remembered at least.

"You look beautiful." She starred. _You do too. Don't say that, Kat...you'll look stupid. _

"Thank you." My cheeks burned (Lucy's did also). "Maybe I can dress you up sometime."

"I would love that." She sat on the bed to finish the book. I looked at my phone. No reception, but I had 100 percent battery life. I opened my music and chose the 'unnamed' playlist. Music ranging from MCR, Coldplay, and other genres played through. "Paradise" by Coldplay started and I saw Lucy bobbing her head to the music a little bit. She lowered the book to look at me.

"What is this song about?"

"It's about a girl who is very unhappy and he finds solace elsewhere. That elsewhere being her paradise." She nodded and continued reading, but hummed along to the song as she went.

Just as the song ended, Peter walked in. He was followed the man from earlier, Sir Bowen I think his name was. Lucy, having successfully finished the book, put it in her nightstand. She looked up at him.

"What is it, Peter?"

"Luce, could I talk to you outside for a moment?" She followed him and Sir Bowen into the hall outside. I got off the bed and twirled in front of the mirror. She made me look beautiful. Although, I would never be as beautiful as she was. I had a thought. I think I liked Lucy. Like a child with a crush. I crushed on Lucy. I thought about it. Yep, I was definitely crushing on the Queen of Narnia. Peter and Lucy's arguing interrupted my thinking. Sir Bowen followed them into the room with a smug smile across his face.

"I will not do anything of the sort!"

"Lucy, you must. For Narnia's well-being."

"No! You, Ed, and Su need to do it before I do. I won't be married off before Susan!" Peter breathed out a long sigh. The men retreated from the room. Lucy watched as the door shut, shutting don the second the door shut. I sat on the bed next to her. She shifted on the bed slightly so her head was resting on my shoulder. I held her until she stopped crying.

"I don't want to marry him." Lucy said quietly. "He's perfectly awful."

"Maybe you won't have to marry him."

"They have a date set. I'm sure of it."

"Oh, Lucy, I'm so sorry." I held her closer. I got off the bed and held Lucy's hands in mine. "Let's go for a walk." She nodded weakly, linking her arm with mine.

* * *

We walked through the garden, slowly, just talking. We talked about our favorite things: movies, books, music, among other things. Lucy's favorite movie was "Snow White", her favorite book was _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_ (she hadn't read much in her time in our world) and her favorite song was Carol of the Bells. She had a cat before she moved to the country with her siblings. Hr father was in the Air Force and her mother was a teacher.

"What about you?"

"Me?" I hadn't really thought about me much. "Uh, well, I like the movie 'The Birdcage,' my favorite book is The Hobbit, and my favorite song is Oblivion by BASTILLE. I just broke up with my boyfriend of two years, who beat me, and through that experience I have found out I am actually a lesbian." We both chuckled. I knew I went too far. Lucy let go of my arm and sat on the edge of the fountain in front of us. "I'm sorry, did I made you uncomfortable?"

"No, it's just that, well," Lucy grabbed my hand tightly, "I am too. I figured it out when I got back from Narnia the last time." We sat, hand in hand, for a moment before Lucy turned to me.

"At what point did you find out?"

"It was the first night I had moved in with Alex. We had our celebratory wine dinner and he kissed me. I didn't feel any spark or anything. Well, as the night progressed we ended up inviting a few friends over and playing spin the bottle. It was such a childish thing to do though. When I spun it, the bottle nose landed on one of our friends Mara. Mara was gorgeous. She is a six foot, funny, smart, model. She also happened to be into girls. So we went into the closet like you're supposed to. She kissed me and I felt more alive than anytime I had ever been wit Alex. She turned out to be a bitch, so it didn't work out. After tat night Alex started drinking more and become volatile and abusive. His temper flared at anything and he was strong." Lucy tightened he grip on my hand.

"I'm so sorry." We sat in silence for a few minutes. Lucy was the first to speak. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Can I, uh, kiss you? Just to see what it's like." Lucy tripped over her words a bit, but it was adorable. _Of course you can fucking kiss me! That's literally all I want._

"Yes." She leaned in very slowly and nervously. I looked into her eyes, much like starring into her soul. The blue irises twinkled and she moved closer. A small peck from her ruby lips fell on mine. It was short, yet blissful. She smiled a little. We looked at each other, each a little amazed. In that moment there was a spark that sent shocks through my body. I placed both of my hands on either side of her faced and pulled her back in. She wrapped her pale arms around me. She smiled into the passion. Black and red mixing together on our lips. She moaned a small bit and I let go. It was paradise.

"I'm so sorry." We looked at each other with sheer amazement. Neither of us had ever felt something so real. "I'm so sorry."

Naturally, I ran away, back to the room. Leaving Lucy at the fountain.


End file.
